Vinyl Scratch to DJ PON3
by TheBlueNebula
Summary: This is the story of how DJ PON3 Rose from the ashes of Vinyl Scratch. (Potentially violent chapters in the future)


"I can't believe its almost time to go to college." The mint haired girl said lifting an energy drink from her bag and putting it to her mouth.

The girl next to her yoinked the can from her hand and threw it into the nearest trash can. "I told you those things are bad for you Lyra."

"But Bon Bon-" Lyra moaned.

"No buts Lyra."

Lyra frowned. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up Lyra." A blonde said as she looked Lyra in the eyes. Well at least Lyra thinks she's looking her in the eyes.

As soon as the girl let go of Lyra's shoulder she toppled forward only to be saved by the man standing to her left. "Careful Derpy." He said in a British accent.

"Thanks Doc." She thanked her friend then the group continue walking through the strip mall.

"But more important then that however. Is Octavia leaving us to go to Canterlot." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah Octavia, can't you even leave it for another year." Lyra complained.

"Just cause I got accepted to Canterlot Music School this year does not mean I will get accepted this year. I'm sorry."

"We'll miss you." Derpy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Well almost everyone. Bon Bon looked to the right of Octavi. "Vinyl?"

The group looked at the six member of the group. Her two tones blue hair was reaching down by her waist. It was a mess. She probably hadnt washed it in weeks. Vinyl seemed completely zones out of the converstaion but was still keeping pace with the group. This behaviour was common since the incident.

"Vinyl?" Bon Bon reached out towards her.

Octavia grabbed Bon Bon arm. "Dont disturb her." Octavia said softly.

Bon Bon nodded. The group began walking again when Hooves pulled Octavia away. "You guys keep going we'll catch up." He had said.

The two sat down on a nearby bench. "Do you really think Canterlot is the best decision?" Hooves asked.

Octavia looked slightly confused. "Of course it is the most prestigious music school in the country."

"Thats not what I mean." Hooves sighed. "I mean for Vinyl."

Octavia looked at her feet. "I know me leaving will have a huge impact on her but I cant just pause my life for her. She told me that herself before she was..."

Octavia's breaths began to quicken and Hooves could see tears begin to form in her eyes. "It okay." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Lets catch up with the others."

When they turned around they both looked at shock of what was in front of them. The group may have been far ahead but Vinyl had stopped and was staring in a shop window. On her face a smile. The two friends looked at each other in amazement. They had not seen Vinyl smile in almost a year.

They turned back to Vinyl who was now kneeling scouring through her bag. Vinyl pulled out what looked like a wallet. Then her smile dissappeared as she packed it away again. No proof that it had even exsisted. Vinyl took off in a light jog after the group.

Octavia and Hooves stilled stared at her in amazement. "Im not crazy right." Hooves said.

"No." Octavia was crying this time but not the tears of regret that had formed earlier but tears of joy, of hope.

She took off in a sprint to the window Vinyl had been looking in. Hooves was not far behind her but he had never seen Octavia run this fast.

They reached the window and stared in it at maybe thw only item in the world that could make Vinyl smile. In the window sat a pair of purple sunglasses. "Sunglasses of all things." Octavia questioned it for a moment. Had this been what Vinyl had been looking at. It had to be there was nothing else in the window. "Lets get them. Come on."

Octavia took off towards the door but was dragged back but Hooves, who pointed to the price tag. "500 dollars." She shrieked.

XXX

"Vinyl! Wait!" Octavia yelled.

Vinyl turned from her front door to look at Octavia who was running up the sidewalk. A moment later she was standing in front of her. "Can I come in?"

Vinyl quickly shook her head. Vinyl had expected this to upset Octavi but her smiled remained. "That's okay. I should be getting hime anyway. Here."

She handed Vinyl a small bag. Vinyl looked at her curiously. "Happy Birthday Vinyl. I know its not for another like two months but consider this an early gift."

A car beeped. Both girls looked in the directipn of the noise. The car belonged to Bon Bon, the only one in the group who had a licence. "I've gotta go. See you next Saturday Vinyl." She ran back to the car and just like that she was gone.

Vinyl shut the door behind. She still held the bag in her hand. Something inside her felt different. Her friends always got her gifts but this one felt different. Vinyl parted the bag and immediately realized what was in it.

She dropped to her knees. Tears began to form in her eyes. "NOOOO!" Her brain screamed at her. "NOOOO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HURT THEM! Her. NOT AGAIN!" The tears began to pour out of Vinyl's eyes as she scrunches into a ball on the floor. "It wasnt my fault." A calmer voice said.

XXX

"So Octavia why are we here?." Lyra asked eyeing Octavia suspiciously.

Octavia shrugged.

"But this was your idea." Bon Bon sad leaning against a support beam.

"No it wasn't I was just asked to get you all together." Octavia smiled cheekily.

The door swung open and everyone turned to look. In the doorway stood a girl with two toned blue hair messily self cut to roughly shoulder length. On her face was an expensive pair of purple glasses and a smile.

Everyone stood there in shock. Even Octavia and Hooves. This couldnt be Vinyl. Its not possible. There thoughts were disrupted by a high pitched squeal from Derpy as she ran and hugged Vinyl. "I knew you would come back. I missed you." Derpy was crying.

A moment later the remaining five joined.

That was the day Vinyl Scratch returned not the shell that had been there before. At least that's what her friend thought. To her it was more like she had cut a small hole in her shell so that she could interact with the world. She was still very protective. That first hug was the only time she let them touch her. She still had double locks on every door, walked at night with her finger on the dial butten for 911, and what she carried in her bag she always kept a secret.


End file.
